1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-shaped object (hereinafter referred to as stick) dispenser for containing sticks, such as spare leads for mechanical pencils or toothsticks, and, more particularly, to a stick dispenser for containing sticks, capable of surely feeding out the stick contained therein at a touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known stick dispenser for containing sticks comprises a case body for containing sticks, and a cap put on the case body so as to be removable from the case body or to be moved between an open position and a closed position. When taking out the stick from the stick dispenser, the cap is removed from the outlet of the case body. Accordingly, it is difficult to take out the stick surely from the stick dispenser at a touch.
The applicant of the present patent application proposed previously a stick dispenser for containing sticks, capable of feeding out a desired number of sticks in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-34155. This previously proposed stick dispenser comprises a cylindrical case body and a cap put on the case body. The cap is turned relative to the case body to take out a desired number of sticks. Since the cap must be turned through an angle to take out the stick, it is difficult to surely and readily take out the stick.